Truth or Dare
by hiddenlocket
Summary: A bonfire is held in honor of Thomas' arrival to the Glade. Minho decides to hold a game of Truth of Dare. Newtmas. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Thomas arrived in the Glade he knew he had a crush. _More of an obsession_ , he thought to himself.

Even in the panic of being thrust into a new reality after being delivered in a metal box, Thomas knew he was under Newt's spell. His tangled flaxen locks were the first thing the boy saw, and there was no going back after that. However, he never could gather the courage to confess his attraction.

Newt was one of the few welcoming people in the Glade. After being called a "greenie" for the upteenth time, Thomas was immensly relieved to finally have someone who would provide answers to his unending questions. Newt had sharp features, an angular jaw, and wild eyes. He stood at about the same height as Thomas. This feeling wasn't foreign to Thomas, he could remember feelings of attraction to other people, but no faces or details stood out.

"So, will you be there or not, Tommy?", asked Newt, bringing him back to reality. "We're throwing this for you, you should be honored."

Thomas sighed. He loved being called Tommy even if it was meant in a teasing manner. Everyone else in the Glade called him by his full name, but Newt was the sole exception. He even corrected Chuck when he tried to use it.

It was decided by all of the Keepers that they would hold a bonfire in honor of his arrival. Apparently this was a rare occasion and something told Thomas that Newt had something to do with it. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the gesture, but he still wasn't completely comfortable celebrating amongst strangers. He felt defeated, obviously Newt didn't return his feelings

"I'm not sure…" Thomas replied, his words trailing off at the end. He tilted his head upward to face forward and found himself staring into Newt's eyes.

 _Oh God._

The blonde was looking right at him, a crooked smirk on his lips.

"Well, that's too bloody bad, because you don't have much choice in the matter."

"What do you mean I have no choice?"

"You're going. Even if I have to tie you up and drag you there myself!" Newt replied confidently.

Thomas fought the urge to admit that he wouldn't mind being tied up if Newt was involved.

"Fine.", Thomas exhaled.

Night fell and Thomas could hear the rowdy voices of the Gladers begin to increase in volume. A fire pit was dug near the Homestead and was surrounded by logs of varying size, serving as chairs.

Thomas searched for a place to sit when a familiar voice called out.

"Hey Tommy! Sit over here!"

It was Newt, dressed in a red buttoned shirt and dark jeans; his usually messy hair was combed and untangled. The soft radiance of the nearby fire cast shadows on his face and emphasized golden color of his hair and the amber of his eyes.

 _Wow._

"What are you waiting for slinthead? Take a seat!" Newt said with laughter.

Thomas complied, hoping Newt couldn't tell how flustered he was.

"Thanks for letting me _walk_ here, Newt. I'm not partial to being held captive." Thomas tried to break the awkward silence.

"You're lucky you came when you did, I was just about to send Minho to get the rope." Newt said smugly.

Both boys laughed.

"Here, this is some of Frypan's brew. Consider this an _initiation_ of sorts, Tommy."

Newt handed Thomas a glass jar filled with a clear dark fluid, it had a bitter, potent smell of oranges and wheat. Thomas regarded it with hesitance, breathing from his mouth to evade its scent.

"Go on, Tommy.", Newt teased.

He bit his lip. _Shuck! Does he know what that does to me when he says it like that!_

Thomas wanted to impress Newt. He held the glass to his lips, the strong sickly smell was unavoidable now. Thomas exhaled and took a large swig of the strange drink. He felt a burning sensation as he swallowed it. He downed it but began to cough furiously, causing all around him to laugh.

"To the greenie!", declared Newt as he raised his own glass with a grin.

"To the greenie!", responded the crowd, applauding the newbie's bravery.

"Now for some fun!" Minho called out. "Truth Or Dare!" he shouted, enunciating every syllable.

The crowd murmured with excitement.

"Gally! My first victim, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth.", Gally replied, staring daggers at Minho

"Is it true that you don't wear _any_ clothes when you sleep?"

Laughter erupted from the crowd briefly before returning to dead silence in anticipation of the response.

"Yes.", Gally replied with a sigh.

The laughter returned at full volume. Responses flew from the crowd, "I knew it!", "Are you serious?".

"Okay, my next victim will be…Newt!"

Newt gave a uneasy grin at Minho before replying "Dare."

Minho made an evil giggle. "I dare you to kiss the greenie."

A unanimous gasp arose from the group.

Thomas's face blushed a bright red and his eyes involuntarily turned to Newt. His heart pounded in his chest. A mix of shock, embarrassment, and desire flooded him. He tried his best to read Newt's facial expressions, he seemed to be keeping cool and calm. The fire's glow cast a brilliant amber color in his eyes.

"For how long?" asked Newt coyly, trying to remain calm.

"Thirty seconds." replied Minho cockily, holding up his wristwatch that showed he was a runner.

Newt turned to face Thomas and hesitated slightly before responding.

"Get over here, Tommy."


	2. Chapter 2

A unanimous teasing sound came from the crowd, "Oooooh…", " _Tommy_ ", they teased.

Newt began to slowly lean forward, and Thomas could feel his heartbeat racing within the walls of his chest. Thomas did as he was told, inching his head closer and closer to Newt. He hoped that his face didn't show the nerves he felt.

Soon, it was only Newt that filled his vision. Thomas struggled to hold his composure, forcing himself to slow his breaths. Newt placed a hand on his neck, setting off a fire within Thomas, pulling him in closer, if that was even possible, finally closing the gap between them.

The crowd's goading fell to a whisper, "Woah!", "Oh my god, they're actually doing it!".

The kiss started gentle, Newt's soft lips lightly brushing against Thomas', the scent of maple and mint leaves surrounded him. Newt tasted like the dark substance he tried earlier, but he didn't mind that. Newt slowly moved his hand upward from the side of Thomas' neck to the back of his head, running his fingers lightly through his hair, deepening the kiss. Goosebumps shivered across his skin, a light moan escaped his lips before Newt pulled away. Thomas wanted more.

"Will that do, slinthead?" Newt called out to Minho, who had taken a seat during their heated moment.

"Maybe you should ask Tommy?", Minho grinned, knowing full well it was not his name to use.

All faces in the crowd turned to Thomas, whose face flushed bright red.

Stammering over his words, Thomas responded. "Y-You were very good."

"Oooh, I think our Thomas may have a little crush.", Minho teased.

"Well I think our two lovebirds need some time alone, I hear Frypan is cooking up some dessert!"

The crowd dispersed and Newt and Thomas were completely alone.

Newt broke the silence, "Was I really that good?", he asked with a smile.

Thomas giggled with embarrassment before exhaling, "Yes, really _really_ good.".

"So you wouldn't mind if I, say, kissed you again?", Newt asked, feigning innocence.

This pushed Thomas over the edge. He leaned in all the way, running his hands through Newt's soft hair, roughing up its once tidy appearance. He felt a gasp escape Newt's lips, Thomas pulled away immediately, thinking he crossed a boundary. "Keep going.", Newt practically moaned.

The kiss became even more heated, Thomas' hands roamed from their spot behind Newt's head to the small of his back, and even lower until they rested at his waist. Newt's hands also had roved, slowly reaching beneath Thomas' shirt.

Somehow the couple had made it off of the log bench, and were now on the ground. Newt laid on his back, Thomas was on top, kneeling. Newt broke the kiss.

"Do you want this to continue or…."

"I want to."

The kissing resumed, and Newt began to tug on Thomas' shirt, before practically ripping it off of him. Thomas hungered for Newt. He _wanted_ him. Not letting their embrace break, he managed to unbutton Newt's shirt and slip it off of his shoulders. The fire had nearly burnt out by this time, and the pair were struggling to see each other in the darkness.

"Tommy, we should move.", Newt panted.

Newt lead Thomas to the Homestead and into his room, locking the door behind him.

Newt got on his knees and began to fumble with Thomas' belt.

Thomas took this cue and began to strip down completely, throwing off his jeans and shoes.

Newt began at the base of Thomas' shaft. Licking up from the base to the very tip. Thomas moaned softly in response.

Smiling, Newt began to suck on the head, swirling around it with his tongue before taking Thomas deeper inside his mouth, using his hands to help cover what his mouth couldn't take.

"Shuck, you're so big, Tommy, I don't think I can take it all.", he purred.

Newt tried to take all of Thomas within him, but gagged halfway down, Thomas shuddered in pleasure.

"Mmm..you're so good at that Newt."

Newt took that as a challenge, and increased his speed, sucking with everything he had.

"Newt, I'm-"

"No, no, you can't cum yet. You haven't fucked me." Newt responded with a smile.

The pair began to kiss again, this wasn't the innocent kiss around the campfire. This was a kiss of hunger, of lust. Newt's hands ran through Thomas' hair, gently pulling at the root. This only made the kiss more rough, as Thomas pushed Newt back against the door, taking Newt's hands in his, pinning them onto the door. Newt loved the submission. Being the second-in-command, it was his job to delegate responsibilities and make sure the Glade ran smoothly. He needed to be a leader. But in the bedroom, he was putty in Thomas' hands. Even if this was their first time, Newt knew this.

"I want you inside me." Newt struggled to get the words out amidst the kiss.

A flame of passion surged within Thomas, the heat coursed throughout his entire body. He stripped Newt of his pants, and paused, taking in the beauty of his partner. The angular curves of his body accentuated by the shadows cast from the dim light of his lamp.

 _God, his legs._

They moved to the bed. Thomas began to get nervous, he had vague memories of what kissing was like before the Glade, but he knew what was about to happen was completely new. Newt reached within a drawer and pulled out a small bottle, he poured out a clear fluid into his hand and began to lather it on Thomas.

"It's lube, it helps make things _move_ easier.", he said with a smirk on his face, before rubbing some on himself.

Newt got on his hands and knees, and Thomas got behind him.

Thomas began to slowly insert himself inside, and push in.

Newt inhaled sharply, "Slower, please, Tommy."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't stop.", Newt moaned.

They found their rhythm, and their pace began to quicken.

"Shuck, Newt, you're so tight!" exclaimed Thomas as he thrusted deeper.

Newt gasped in surprise, before continuing to moan in pleasure.

"Oh, oh! Don't stop Tommy, fuck!"

Newt's breathing grew ragged and shallow, whispering to himself. "Yes, yes, oh God, yes!" before screaming Thomas' name. "Just like that, yes, Tommy, right there!", "TOMMY!".

Thomas couldn't hold it in anymore, "Newt, I-I-".

"I'm gonna cum!"

It was Newt who came first, followed by Thomas shortly after.

Both boys laid in bed, panting in their embrace, coming down from their high.

"That was incredible. I didn't know you had that in you, greenie."

Thomas chuckled, "I don't know what to say, it was your kiss."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. I just never had the bloody courage to."

"The second-in-command scared of the greenie? The tables have turned.", Thomas teased.

"Slim it." Newt responded before planting a kiss on Thomas' lips.

Thomas yawned, "I better go, I have a big run tomorrow.", before moving to get up.

Newt pulled Thomas back in. "You're mine now, Tommy. You sleep with me from now on.", he laid his head on Thomas' chest.

"Night, Tommy."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
